Sunflower
by Naveru
Summary: Hyukjae belum pernah merasa selengkap ini sebelumnya. Memiliki putera yang pengertian. Dan mempunyai Kyuhyun sebagai seorang calon ayah. Hyukjae bahagia, tetapi tidak dengan Minho. Kyuhyuk. Brothership!MinKey. Warning inside. RnR?


**Sunflower.**

Prologue.

Ketika mempunyai sebuah keluarga utuh yang bahagia menjadi impian terbesarnya.

**-xXx-**

Hyukjae merasa sangat bahagia dan bersyukur. Mempunyai seorang putera yang pengertian dan mampu menerima segala kekurangan yang ada dalam dirinya.

Hyukjae tahu, berat bagi Key untuk tumbuh tanpa tahu siapa ayahnya, tapi Hyukjae begitu keras kepala untuk tidak memberitahu apapun setiap kali Key bertanya. Key mencoba menerima ketika Hyukjae tak ingin membuka luka lama tentang ayah kandungnya.

Hyukjae tahu, Key pasti kecewa dengan keputusannya. Tapi, jika membukanya kembali, dia akan merasakan rasa sakit itu kembali. Dan dia yakin, Key pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi, Hyukjae hanya perlu menutup dan berusaha untuk tidak mengais lagi luka lama.

"_Mom_," Hyukjae tersentak mendengar Key memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir.

"_Ne, chagi_?" Hyukjae tersenyum manis pada puteranya membuat Key juga ikut tersenyum. Jari-jemari mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Key bersiul-siul pelan seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Hyukjae tersenyum menatap putera semata wayangnya terlihat antusias dengan perjalanan mereka. Dia tersenyum membayangkan wajah Key yang akan semakin cerah ketika mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan, sebuah rumah besar di pinggir kota Seoul. Dia tidak sabar ingin mempertemukan Key dengan seseorang yang selalu membuatnya tersipu ketika bercerita tentang seseorang tersebut pada puteranya.

"_Mom_, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya." Key terlihat sangat bersemangat, melihat hal tersebut Hyukjae tersenyum senang. Dia mengusap surai _blonde_ Key.

"Ya, dia pun tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Benarkah?" Manik hitam Key tampak berkilat senang. Hyukjae terkekeh, mengangguk menanggapi puteranya yang sangat antusias. "Um, _Mom_, itukah orangnya?" tanya Key yang tiba-tiba berekspresi gugup.

Hyukjae mengembangkan senyumnya melihat seorang laki-laki jangkung yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Menyambut mereka dengan senyum simpul yang terasa hangat.

**-xXx-**

**Sunflower by Nave****ル｡**

**All cast belong to God.**

**Genre: Family. Romance. Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: Out of Characters. Mpreg. Yaoi.**

**Pair: KyuHyuk. Brothership!KeyMin.**

**-xXx-**

Key melihat kaos kaki putihnya dengan gugup. Dia sudah berada di dalam rumah besar yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama Hyukjae. Di depannya duduk seorang laki-laki yang sedang membaca koran dengan tenang. Entah kenapa, Key sedikit merasakan aura intimidasi dan perasaan canggung yang menyelimutinya. Perasaan ini tidak menyenangkan membuatnya ingin berlindung di balik tubuh Hyukjae.

Key melirik ke sekitarnya. Mencoba mencari sosok Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh laki-laki yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Key tersentak ketika mendengar deham dari Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya tajam. Key menelan salivanya sebelum dia mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut.

"Selamat datang di rumah ini, Key." Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan dengan sopan.

Key terperangah. Bola mata ramah di balik wajah datar Kyuhyun membuat perasaan gugupnya hilang. Dia merasa perasaan terintimidasi dan canggung tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Wajah Key bersinar, dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan antusias. "Ya, salam kenal." Ujar Key bersemangat.

Kyuhyun kembali membaca korannya. Key tersenyum simpul. Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak mengobrol lebih lama dengannya dia sudah cukup puas. Lagipula, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika melihat betapa antusiasnya Key menjawab salamnya.

**-xXx-**

_To be continue..._

**-xXx-**

"_Umma_... aku tidak ingin pergi..."

"Um, _h-hi_, K—"

"Hyuk, dia puteraku. Sejak minggu lalu dia tinggal bersamaku setelah hak asuh dialihkan kepadaku."

Hyukjae tahu, ada sesuatu yang sedang Kyuhyun sembunyikan darinya.

Key tidak pernah merasa tertekan seperti ini sebelumnya.

**-xXx-**

_H-Hi_. :)

Saya berharap _readers_ enggak bosan dengan _prologue_ ini. Saya berharap Anda tertarik mengikuti _fic_ ini. =))

Oh ya, _my penname is Naveru, the complete penname is Naverunne. Call me Naver, Nav, yah whatever you want_. Saya harap anda menerima saya di sini dengan hadirnya fic ini. *_bow_*

Gimana tanggapannya tentang fic ini? Kirim komentar lewat review, ya.

_Warm regards_, **ル｡**


End file.
